


Sporting with Water

by actonbell



Series: An Army Of Lovers Cannot Fail [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Camp Toccoa, Currahees, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, This is the canon that has accidental watersports, Treat, heat exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actonbell/pseuds/actonbell
Summary: For the combined "Tiny moments of comfort, unexpected kindness or compassion, people looking out for the strong protective characters, resting" prompts.





	Sporting with Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



Once the heat in Georgia got to Dick so badly that during a free moment he didn't have, he stripped to the waist and lay down in the stingy shade of a tent, not caring about the dust and dirt and pricking weeds. He shut his eyes and saw fire red. 

He felt the first trickle as Nix intoned "Winters, I want canteens out and open," turning the canteen over so Dick got drenched. Dick laughed and the lukewarm water, wonderfully refreshing, got in his mouth. "I'll get you for this later," he said, and Nix said "It's worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Dick does get Nix back in ["Crossroads,"](https://marymary.livejournal.com/15699.html) even if it's accidentally.


End file.
